


We started here, but we end in each other's arms

by HalfMoAhalfpotato



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 3.4K of fluff, Anniversary, But I Don't Really Care, Café, Chaos, Choi Beomgyu Being A Little Shit, Clingy Hueningkai, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Enthusiastic Kim Sunoo, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heeseung teases txt a lot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jakehoon are tired of Yeonjun, Just me projecting my love for TXT, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, Memories, Mentioned Bahiyyih Huening, Mentioned Enhypen Ensemble, Mentioned Leah Navvab Huening, Mentioned Park Jimin(BTS) but only once, More Of A 'How We Met' Than A 'Happy 2 Year Anniversary', Multi, Niki is one of the dance juniors Yeonjun teaches, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Shy Choi Soobin, Super Sickly Cute Couple Yes That's TXT, TXT are giants, TXT are the main people here don't get confused, Well I tried, What Was I Thinking, Yang Jungwon is so done, basically chaos and fluff at the same time, heewon are the only en- members who are more than mentioned, i hope its cute ive only written angst, i just tried to make it a little longer and the way of doing that is by adding more characters, jungwon brings them together ig, jungwon is addressed as midget, non-idols, thats a first - Freeform, these are a lot of tags, they're thriving, tiny taehyun, txt second anniversary, why am i the first one to use that tag the heck, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfMoAhalfpotato/pseuds/HalfMoAhalfpotato
Summary: Five boys go to the same cafe, it was almost coincidental. Because four shots of espresso was enough to start a conversation with four more boys. And this very cafe, is where it all started out, the heavenly calm atmosphere with the most hyper boys. Today, we're officially two years in, because today marked the date of their second anniversary.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Everyone, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Everyone, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	We started here, but we end in each other's arms

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSARY MY BABIES! I wish you all the best, thank you so much for everything. I don't have enough words to say, but I really appreciate you. Live long TXT! Ahem, anyways its 4:25 and im writing half of it now and half of it tomorrow, which is still D-DAY. Stan talent

1\. Hueningkai

Walking in the homey building, he didn't know what to expect when he was greeted with the beige, cream-colored walls. But he was to come to that information later on, because he most certainly wouldn't have expected what awaited him.

The slight chings echoed around the area from when he opened the door, and as it died down to its orignial positon, he recognized the soft tune of Erik Satie's Gymnopédie No.1. He was delighted to hear the soothing melody cherish his ears, a day spent with two sisters is exhausting enough.

When an employee clears his throat, he realises he sat down before ordering. Stupid Kai, that's what he was here for, right? To escape Bahiyyih's death grips and Lea's teasing. So he profusely made his way to the counter where a cute midget was standing, bored out of his mind. 

The boy was cute, but not his type. He had chubby cheeks and wide eyes, almost cat-like. And oh my goodness, was he really thinking about random people as his boyfriend? How desperate could he be?

The boy, who looked younger than him by a few, muttered something under the words of "fucking finally" and gave him a smile.

"Hello! Welcome to Crown Cafe, where all of your fantasies come true! Unless your problem is about unrequited love or dragons and unicorns then we can't help you with that. What'd you like?"

Hueningkai thought for a while, looking through the various options. He doesn't really drink coffee, but he was seriously craving an affogato right now, how can you go wrong with vanilla ice cream? So, that's what he ordered.

"Alright, that'd $7.30, what's your name?"

"Kai Kamal Huening."

The other one raised a brow. 

"We're in Korea. I can't read and write in English to save my life."

"Fair. Just Kai then."

"Alright Just Kai, I'll place your order now."

Hueningkai sighed at the humour of the cashier before retreating. He thought back to his sisters. That was hell. Earlier, they threw around Tobin and snuck him in the lowest places, so that when Kai had to endure the pain of lowering his back to crawl in, they'd take him away and put him somewhere even tighter.

When he whined, they replied with, "This is to get back at you for waking us up with a cold batch of water!" which he just smiles to awkwardly.

So he fled.

"Just Kai!"

He made his way once again to the counter, accepting his cup of affogato.

He was about to ask for his name before a tall, but not as tall as he, pink-haired burst in the room, startling both him and the worker.

2\. Choi Yeonjun

Yeonjun loved, no he loves dance. It's something he's passionate about, something he wants to pursue. Which leads him to his current position; panting and tired.

Deciding to take a break from choreographing the young juniors(and listening to the Japanese kid who told him to take a break, Niki he thinks), he heads to the nearest coffee shop he finds, which is where his friend's brother's boyfriend works at.

The way there was still quite long though, so he took his time and made some contemplations about his life.

Park Sunghoon was one of his best friends, and he was talented. Unlike him, who has a crappy job at his own school, Sunghoon was one of the best figure skaters in Korea! He was jealous, he admits.

Life at home isn't depressing, no. He has one of the most loving people as his mother and a cute brother who looks nothing like him. He was adoptive, yes, but Yeonjun would always welcome Jake as home. 

Talking about his brother, he was actually dating his best friend, and joined in the teasing. He was forever marked as the single pringle in their little friend group.

But over time, they got tired of his single ass and decided to just find him a boyfriend(boy will they be in for a surprise).

Yeonjun was also quite popular in campus - he was tall, charming, funny, talented(he would like to object to that), handsome and everyone's ideal type. But he wasn't interested, no, not at all. People would always use him for his looks or his money, and he wasn't going to be a victim of such toxic relationships.

Just as he was about to ponder more about life, his face came in contact with the glass door and he fell in, which seemed to have startled both of the people. One who was familiar, and the other... was really pretty. 

He had such distinct facial features that he looked foreign, he probably is. He had a mop of fluffy brown hair and hazelnut eyes, a warm blush adorning his cheeks and his pretty lips were almost red from him nibbling on it too much. Despite his baby face(both of them had baby faces actually, but he could care less about Jay's boyfriend), he had a tall and broad structure, which made him look twice the size of many people...like Jungwon.

He wanted to say something, but je was much too nervous to do so. It was his first time seeing someone as godly as he.

The midget seemed to have noticed the two blushing idiots and decided to make the first move.

"Hello! Welcome to Crown Cafe, I'm Yang Jungwon and I'll be serving you today! What'd you like to order?"

That snapped both of them out of their trances, and the stranger whined.

"Hey! How come you're so nice to him? It's not fair!"

The younger one rolled his eyes. "Because you were taking too long! Anyways, if you don't say anything, _Yeonjun_ , I'll just make something random and leave you two lovebirds alone. Buh-bye!"

Before Yeonjun could protest, the younger already hopped over to his little coffee station. Damn him.

Things were awkward, they just met after all.

"S-so uh..."

And there goes the door, with another outstandingly beautiful person.

3\. Kang Taehyun

He was stressed. Very stressed.

His notebooks were sprawled all over his desk and his hair a mess.

He had two upcoming exams this week, one for chemistry and the other for mathematics. Currently, he was trying to cram all of elements from the periodic table because he totally forgot about it after 7th grade.

He needed rest, he knew that. But why would he? Not when so many people wished to be in his place learning at a private school, he had to at least prove he was worth it.

So he didn't move away from his desk for a week.

Study, study, study. That was the only thing running through his mind right now.

He had to pass, he had to make everyone proud. He was supposed to be looked up to as class president, not fail and disappoint everyone.

But the tired part of him(which was probably the more rational one) insisted that he needed a break. He was hesitant at first, but he knew this was unhealthy. Not wanting to waste too much time, like taking a nap, he decided to just get his favorite caramel macchiato. Kang Taehyun and coffee just don't see eye-to-eye with each other. Maybe it was the bitter taste, he doesn't know.

Anyways, he lazily changed into the first thing he saw before just going outside, not before turning off the conditioning and lights off though. Why bother trying to look presentable if he's just going to go home afterwards anyway?

As his hand left the dorrknob of his room, suddenly he remembered there was another doorknob outside. He doesn't know why that thought was in his head either.

He quickly asked Siri where Crown Cafe was, since he has absolutely no sense of direction at all. He was always oe to cling on somebody else so that they'd guide him there. Crown Cafe was near campus, so he'd usually visit and talk to the owner after school. Jungwon was nice to talk to, and he knows that the food and drinks there aren't spiked with anything, so trusts the place. 

Besides, it's always so quiet and serene there, no one to disturb him.

He passed cars, a lot of them. They all zoomed quite fast, and the streets were already so busy. He looked both sides continuosly, making sure to stop when a speeding vehicle looked alike it wouldn't be able to stop in time.

He made it safely to the other side, now fully able to enjoy the scenery.

The trees stood tall, almost like it's mocking him. Nevermind, he didn't want to enjoy the peace and beauty of nature.

He kept walking until he reached his destination, ready to greet his friend.

But what he saw was certainly not expected.

Two /very/ tall people stood in front of each other, before a blushing mess. Now, they were looking at him, eyes studying his every move. Perhaps they got impossibly redder.

He almost blushed from all of the attention he was recieving, but he composed himself and stood still. He tip-toed to find his friend, who just arrived with an Americano.

"Oh! Hello Taehyun, your usual macchiato?"

He nodded and gave him a smile, to which one of the trees cooed at.

He raised a brow at the brunette's sudden voice, and he blushed. The two trees didn't seem so familiar with each other, so maybe all three of them were just blushing strangers.

He was about to shyly greet them before the door opened roughly.

4\. Choi Soobin

Choi Soobin is a busy person. But that doesn't stop him from being kind, genuine, generous and sweet. He was so giving, always knowing when someone needs comfort and not to pry into their business. He's been told often how he was absolutely adorable, and that he had the squishiest cheeks which made him freakishly cute, it complimented his soft looks as well.

He was fairly tall, towering over most of his classmates and professors. Sometimes he'd be a little insecure about his size, but people have always reassured him that it most definitely suited him. He also recently dyed his hair a pretty shade of blue, different from his usual, boring black.

He was bored, very bored. He's just finished his exam, and now he had nothing left to do.

He sighed for what seems to be the nth time, getting up. He doesn't know why, but he took out a chic outfit consisting of a black turtleneck and white jeans. He wore his mask and stepped outside.

God knows why he even got dressed.

But he decided to let Destiny lead him and followed wherever the heck his feet went.

And that leads him to where he is now. Infront of a large, but not too large, pinkish purple coffee house. Well, it wasn't a coffee house, he just wanted to use the term. 

The building was entitled as 'Star Cafe', which in his opinion, was the lamest name ever. But that's just him, maybe.

From the see-through glass, his eyes landed on themost gorgeous person he has ever seen in his whole 21 years of life.

The person had wide, large doe eyes that held the universe in them, even though they looked bored. Their fluffy blonde hair was cute, it suited his large facial features. His perfectly sloped nose was the perfect angle to bring out his puckered pink lips. He was pretty tall, but short compared to the height of boys now.

Just as he exerted his eyes from him, he opened the door to take a closer look. However, instead of just one pretty boy, he found two other drop-dead handsome people.

One had feline-like eyes, his pouty lips looked so kissable and his nose, gosh, maybe after seeing all of these boys he's developed a nose fetish. He had ruffled pink-dyed hair with streaks of blonde, the most beautiful face hidden underneath. He was tall, shorter than he himself, but he was really tall nonetheless.

The other one seemed closer in height with him, he had broad shoulder's and beautiful chestnut hair, his eyes were big and double-lidded. He looked foreign, so he probably wasn't fully Korean. His hazelnut eyes gave him a cute look with his cheekbones and sharp jaw. He was just really pretty.

To be honest, they didn't even look human.

He really wanted to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth at the time.

He spotted a midget jumping towards them, asking him what he wanted.

He was about to respond, when someone interrupted him.

And goodness, it was another ethereal being.

5\. Choi Beomgyu

Beomgyu was having a bad day. Scratch that, Beomgyu was having a terrible day. First, he woke up later than usual. Then, when he got to school, someone accidentally tripped him while _confessing_ to him. And then, during Mr. Pineapple's class, he called on him when he didn't know the answer, for once. He never called him up whenever he raised his hand enthusiastically! So he got detention. After school, he slipped on a banana peel and humiliated himself. And for the cherry on top, when he dyed his hair from brown to black, he just noticed his glove teared open on the tip, so now he had an artificial, dyed black hand in contrast to his pale skin. You can see why he's mad.

So, what better way to relieve all the stress by now one, not two, not three, but four espresso shots? That'd do the trick, because when he'll get home, he'd have to finish all of his schoolwork.

Putting on a puffy coat, he barged outside, stomping angrily. People who passed by him looked at him weirdly, while others gave him looks of sympathy seeing the black marks on his hand and the bruised knee he had.

Usually, he was just perfect, smily Beomgyu who always motivated others while teasing them relentlessly. Okay, Heeseung had a point when he said that he wasn't the only tease, cause Beomgyu is just as bad.

He likes pranking people he cares about, but nothing too extraodinary, because those things can seriously hurt people and their feelings.

The sound of a car's tire squeaking loudly caught his attention, the person had stepped on the brakes to avoid hitting him. If they weren't more careful, he could've been dead by now.

Wow, is the spot for 'worst luck in the world' avaliable in the Guiness World Records?

He stopped by the familiar cafe, which was run by one of Heeseung's best friends. He said that his friend was short and had chubby cheeks, and he shouldn't be worried.

He didn't look at anyone when he stepped in, just making his way to the counter. A lively boy who fit Heeseung's description hopped over from where he was preparing the cold brew.

To be honest, we wasn't that short, just 5 centimetres shorter than him, but he'll stick with that.

"Hello! Welcome to Star Cafe, you must be Heeseung hyung's friend, Beomgyu, right? Hyung said you were having a rough day. What can I do for you?"

He hummed in confirmaton, still frowning about his day.

"Four espresso shots please, the strongest of the strongest. I need them to reboost my energy."

The boy widened his eyes, amazed.

"I don't even like coffee, and here you are ordering for four shots, you're making me seem like a loser here."

He just shrugged and gave his name, then finding a spot to sit after.

Right when he was about to place his butt on the chair, his eyes caught sight of four angels on Earth. He needs them to go back to Heaven, because he might as well drop to the pits of Hell seeing all of the beautiful beings.

The tallest among them, (they didn't seem familiar with each other at all) approached him, and the first thought that came to his mind were his cheeks. They looked so squishy!

"Well, maybe instead of 4 shots of espresso to lighten your day, what about 4 pretty boys?"

He might've as well fainted at the angelic voice.

The (pretty)blonde one looked at the squishy boy questioningly, as if not agreeing.

"I-uh, what?"

He blushed a pretty shade of red.

"Don't make me say it again! It's embarrassing!~"

His whine and pouty lips almost made Beomgyu melt right then and there.

"Ah, um, well-"

"Ahem! Please stop with the PDA, I'm _trying_ to make y'all some coffee here."

Silence.

The boy who he still does not know the name of, (Sheep Garden? He's not sure) brought out the cold brew for the bunny-looking human, iced-Americano for the hot pinkette, a caramel macchiato for the pretty blonde and took away the cute brunette's cup of affogato.

"You know, I might be taking up your offer."

End Scene, TOMORROW X TOGETHER

The five of them hit if off on the first day, even though they were all pretty hesitant.

But look at where they are now! They're two years into their relationship, just 3 more minutes until the clock strikes twelve. And then, D-DAY!

As they all cuddled each other, waiting patiently to give each other kisses, Heeseung nearly broke the door by how hard he slammed it open, trumpeting his way in. 

"YAH! YOU NEST OF LOVEBIRDS! CONGRATULATIONS IDIOTS, OH YEAH! YEONJUN, JAKE AND SUNGHOON SAID THAT THEY'RE DISOWNING YOU AND YOU SHOULD LIVE WITH YOUR BOYFRIENDS FROM NOW ON. ANYGAY, HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSARY TO YOU!"

And he made his way out.

The five of them were now questioning everything.

But thanks to Heeseung, they missed the exact minute their anniversary starts, and they groan in unison. But they smile and they chuckle, laughing together and sharing tickles.

"You know, I'm glad I was stressed that day, because I met you guys. I'm happier than ever now." They looked at Tyun who was the first to speak up.

"You have no idea how much I was drooling. You were perfect!!"

"Were?" He teased his only slightly younger boyfriend.

"You still are." They giggled.

"Same, if I wasn't having the unluckiest day, I wouldn't have met all of you."

Soobin laughed, "Yeah! You were inhumanly attractive even when your hand was soaked with black dye."

He slapped his bicep jokingly, and they all laughed together once again.

"You know, I think the four of you are my soulmates. It's like the Universe wanted us together, it was Fate, you know?"

They hummed, cherishing every single second that ticked by.

"Alright, let's seal this up with a kiss."

And they did, their lips molded perfectly with one another's, it was passionate and innocent, it was just them. There weren't any firewroks and butterflies, instead, it was one of the other people they loved, they adored. It was just the chapstick the other had, the taste of their lips. But the warm feelings that filled them all was irresistable, and they wouldn't change it for the world.

They changed partners every time they finished kissing the other, and they all had four kisses each. Their relationship wasn't perfect, but that's okay. Because what really mattered was that they all loved each other greatly, and no one and nothing can change that.

+Bonus

"See, this is all thanks to me. If I didn't own that cafe, they wouldn't have been so disgustingly gross now." Jungwon said while looking through the window with the others.

"Uh-uh, if I hadn't told Yeonjun-hyung that he needed a break, they wouldn't have been complete either." Retorted Ni-ki.

"But still! It was my cafe!"

"Shut up you midget."

"Yah! Just because I'm shorter than all of you doesn't mean I'm a midget! Jimin hyung takes offence to that."

"Shut up all of you." Sunghoon said coldly, snuggling further into Jake's side.

"It's fine y'all, we can always just have a sleepover later at my place."

All heads turned to Jay, and his boyfriend had a gleeful expression.

"Yeah, let's leave the five idiots. I'm probably gonna barf anyway." Sunoo giggled.

And well, this has been the love story of the blooming relationship consisting of one Choi Soobin, one Choi Yeonjun, one Choi Beomgyu, one Kang Taehyun and one Kai Kamal Huening. No one else in the world could be like them, because they were only them with them. May their story continue.

**Author's Note:**

> jfdnajvfqjbeubfweuhdbc this is so bad and short why cant i write fluff, and im lATE
> 
> anyways follow me on twt hehe: @taegyuistbcusyes  
> im thinking of starting a socmed Taegyuning au but im too lazy, im unmotivated as well so hehe why did i just-


End file.
